You againThe Invasion
by FFXIIIYJKH1313
Summary: Zatanna never joined the League instead she went solo. Dick and Kory are together now but when Dana and Zatanna come will Dick chose who he wants to be with, and Will Conner show Dana his true feelings for her! I suck at summaries! Rated M For Blood, Violence, And Sexual Content. Chalant in further Chapters! Spitfire Torpedo ConnerXDana and More
1. Chapter 1

_2016, five years ago Vandal Savage took control of The League. After that everyone got serious, no one could take a joke. Even Wally got serious, Wally and Artemis left the team for a normal life. That didn't last long though, Artemis couldn't stay away from the action, and she loved fighting. Wally, Artemis, Rocket, Kaldur, Wonder Girl, and Robin were a team now; they all set aside their differences and were called Titans East. Static, Supergirl, Green Lantern (Kyle Rayner), Bumblebee, and Batgirl are called Titans West. Nightwing, Starfire, Raven, Beast Boy, Cyborg, Donna Troy, Superboy, and Miss Martian. There the Teen Titans. No one bother to go back to being Young Justice. The League was rather shocked when everybody went their separate ways, the only two missing from the original Team were Dana and Zatanna. Dana left without a trace, no one, not even Batman could find her. And then there's Zatanna, she left The Team to go solo. They weren't holding her back she just needed her space. Dick was upset, when she first kissed him he was happy but then everything went downhill for the both of them. Dick got caught up in missions and well everything Batman did, and Zatanna couldn't handle it anymore. She left him without saying goodbye or anything_

* * *

Today was a really hot day The League made sure the Teams didn't have any missions it was nearly past 100 degrees outside. Of course each Titan Tower had a pool outside and inside, thanks to Dick and Batman. Dick was in the pool with Starfire right next to him. Kory and Dick started dating the day after Zatanna left, mostly everyone found that messed up. Raven now 17 years old and dating Gar who also was 17 were in the pool. Rachel dipped her feet in the ice cold pool, swishing them around in circles, Gar however jumped over her and into the pool.

"Gar!" she slapped him on the head. His green eyes twinkled at her rubbing his head. Dick and Kory started laughing at the two Donna came out followed by Conner and M'Gann.

"Oh come on Raven have some fun!" Donna sat right next to her enjoying the time they had until they had to go back to doing hero work. M'Gann got in the pool and hugged her Gar, she and Raven got along very well trading stories about Gar. Conner though just sat down on a chair, he was really upset that Dana left. They both had a 'big brother little sister' bond over the years when The Team was still together, but over the years he had feelings for Dana. Not in a big brother way, he loved her, but she disappeared. Conner head someone coming it was Supergirl, he enjoyed her company.

"Kara!" Kory flew out of the water and hugged her best friend.

"Hey Kor what's up?" Kory told Kara what happened today and how her relationship with Dick was going well. Conner ignored Kory. He didn't hate her it was the whole thing that Dick forgot who Zatanna was. Every time someone brought up Zatanna around Dick Kory would change the subject, if Dana was here she would have killed both Dick and that Tamaranean chick. Conner got up and walked away, of course no one noticed. He walked to his room, and put on his baggy blue jeans and his black shirt. He decided to visit a certain Amazon and a certain Kryptonian.

* * *

Conner zeta-beamed up to the watchtower, he saw Black Canary and the people he was looking for Kal and Diana. He walked closer to the three Leaguers.

"Conner how nice to see you up here!" Black Canary hugged him. He saw Diana smiling at him and Kal gave him a hug.

"We were just about to call in all the Titan Teams." Diana looked at him, Kal heard his heart speed up a little.

"Don't worry Kon-El I'm sure all of you will be happy about this call in." Superman walked toward the meeting room was Static, Kyle, Bumblebee, and Batgirl was there too.

"You know what's going on?" Conner shook his head, they didn't know either "Well Supergirl went to go get you guys." Static added on Conner was glad he came early. Soon after about an hour and a half each Titan Team member was here. The League stood in front, it was really quiet till Batman spoke up,

"I bet you're all wondering why you're here?" Nightwing walked up and asked

"Well of course, you just ruined our holiday."

"Good because it's over starting now." Batman glared at Dick. Ever since Kory and Dick got together he's been a real jerk. Batman didn't like and Tim wasn't a big fan of his new attitude or his new girl. Tim liked having Zatanna around. When she left in 2013 he was sad, and when he found out Dick was dating Kory he almost threw up.

"What?" Wally cried out, Artemis hit him telling him to shut up or she'll shove an arrow clear up his ass.

"So what is it you want to tell us?" Kara stepped in so no one would delay the matter at hand anymore.

"We found Dana." Diana spoke up, this caught everyone's attention. Dana left ten weeks after Vandal took control of The League. Everyone was desperate to find her. Conner was relieved about this, the girl he had feelings for was alive!

"So where do we begin!" Kory wrapped her arm around Dick's shoulders, smiling with Dick.

"You? This is Team priority, not you or anyone else's." Barda hated the Tamaranean slut, Kory 'tried' her best to get along with Barda.

"Exactly, this mission is for the original team only." Green Arrow loved it when Barda got all badass on Kory, he enjoyed her sarcasm actually.

"What do you mean that? We are a team." Dick didn't like it when they ganged up on Kory just because they started dating right off the bat.

"No. The Original Team You, Aqualad, Superboy, Miss Martian, Artemis, Kid Flash, Rocket, and Red Arrow." They all saw Roy (Clone) walked in.

"Roy?" Kaldur was shocked he looked a lot buffer and maybe 2in taller maybe 5.

"Yeah it's me alright." He laughed running his fingers through his red spiked hair.

"Leave." Batman looked at the rest of the superheroes, Kory shot him a glare and walked out with the rest. Kory had a bad reputation at the Watchtower. Batman looked at the teens standing in front of him and his fellow leaguers.

"We located her living in Metropolis, in Suicide Slum." Their mouths dropped, how low would she go. Apparently she went beyond far with her standards.

* * *

"We have reasons to believe that Dana might be a villain now so stay vigilant." They all nodded, ounce they zeta-beamed to the cave they found the Bio-ship. It's been years since they've been in the cave, memories filled their minds. They saw images of themselves messing around, Dana making jokes, Wally hitting on M'Gann and Conner getting upset Rocket, Zatanna, and Artemis laughing at Wally for slipping on a banana peel that Dana threw. Kaldur laughing as well, they finally got focused again and walked in the Bio-ship.

"Man! It's been years since we've been here! Good times." Wally put his arms behind his head, Artemis kissed his cheek. M'Gann flew them out of the cave, making their way to Metropolis. It was really quiet, no one spoke. All they could see is them, all young having fun. Making jokes about The League or themselves. They got to Metropolis, M'Gann had a hard time finding Suicide Slum. Conner helped her out. They landed on a roof, were Dana lived.

"Wow, she went far." Rocket looked around her, this place didn't look so scary, and they all went to her apartment room. No one lived there in the complex, lucky for Dana she didn't have to deal with anyone.

"Ok we need to hide alright just in case." Red Arrow hid behind the kitchen counter with M'Gann who turned invisible. Kaldur and Rocket hid by the hallway, with Dick behind the T.V. Wally and Artemis hid right by the stairs in the shadows, and leaving Conner standing by the door. Two hours nothing, it got dark, until the third hour they all heard loud footsteps, Conner could hear their heart pounding even his was pounding so hard, he thought his heart was gonna jump out of his chest. They heard the door knob click, Conner saw it turn. The door opened with only a few seconds of light showing, the door closed fast that the person slammed it. The light turned on.

"You know it's rude to stare Conner." She looked behind her and saw Conner looking at her. "And it's very rude to be hiding too." They all stood up, she looked at each one. They grew up so much since the last she saw them. She cocked her eyebrow up looking at Nightwing and Roy who had their bow and arrow pointing at her and Dick holding up his dual sticks. She walked over to the couch and let of a sigh

"Why did you leave Dana?" Roy lowered his arrow and looked at her. She changed a lot, she didn't have her tomboy figure anymore, and she had curves. Her hair was wavier, her skin toned was a little darker, and she was a bit taller.

"I left because everything got to serious. I can't take it anymore." Dana felt Rocket comforting her.

"Well we need you, I need you Dan." Dana sighed looking at her fellow friend

"Alright I'll go with you guys." They walked to the top of the roof, and to the Bio-ship. Dana felt happy again, Conner sat behind her, ounce they were up in the air, Conner asked her a question

"So how have you been?"

"Pretty good! You?"

"You know same old same old!"

"Hey M'Gann can you drop me off at the cave." They all looked at her all crazy.

"Why?" Wally asked her turning his seat toward her

"I'm not ready to go back yet."

* * *

**Ok I didn't go into much detail because I started this at 6:00 ok so tomorrow im going to start it at 7:00 in the morning!**

**BTW If you want a certain Character in this story Review or PM Me alright and give their History, Powers, their Personality, and relationship! DEADLINE is CHAPTER 5! **


	2. Past, Love, and Zatanna

_"We found Dana." _

_"We located her living in Metropolis, in Suicide Slum." _

_"You know it's rude to stare Conner."_

_"Why did you leave Dana?" _

_"I left because everything got to serious. I can't take it anymore."_

_"Hey M'Gann can you drop me off at the cave." _

_"Why?" _

_"I'm not ready to go back yet."_

The Team dropped off Dana at the cave and zeta-beamed to the watchtower. Dana walked to the kitchen. Images flashed, memories filled the room. She saw Conner on the couch looking at the screen, Wally was sitting down looking at the counter, Artemis was leaning right next to him, M'Gann was stirring something, and Kaldur and Dick were sitting on the chairs. Dana walked down the hall, she got to the therapy and saw her and Black Canary.

"_So you mean to tell me that you're fine?"_

"_Look I've been through this already Dinah and to tell you the truth not one bit I was scared."_

"_J'onn told me different."_

"_Whatever."_

"_Dana, you need to stop holding it in, it's not good. Let us help you sweetie."_

Dana saw herself soften up.

"_You can't tell my mom or Diana."_

"_Nothing leaves this room honey."_

"_The thing was I- I traumatized, again."_

Dinah's face softened, she looked at her former protégé.

"_You see from the moment I became Hawkgirl, Screamer, and Wonder Girl there was something I feared."_

Dana looked up at Dinah.

"_To know what it feels like to be my mother. Y-you can't tell my mom."_

Dinah nodded

"_People expect me to be like my mom but you know that 'thing', that 'thing' that drives her to kill, that's not me. I-I-I can't do that and the scary part about it is how she uses it. I don't want to be Big Barda. I don't want to kill like my mother. An-and I know she's trying hard to keep me safe and live but I can't do what my mother does."_

She saw herself, she broke down crying in front of Dinah. Dinah got up and kneeled down in front of Dana she hugged her tight.

"_It's ok sweetie I'm right here. Shhh everything's alright."_

"Well?" Kal looked at the team who zeta-beamed up to the watchtower.

"We found her." Dick was welcomed with a kiss from Kory

"Where is she?" Barda was already getting pissed, and Kory has only kissed him.

"She's at the cave." Roy spoke up the leaguers just stood there, not moving. "What?"

"We're going to the cave." Batman walked to the zeta-tube.

Dana just looked at the picture of the team on New Year's Eve of 2011. She felt her heart drop, the_ good old days _that's all she could see is just her and her family. The team made an oath on the watchtower that night

_We're a family, not friends, nor teammates._

_We tell each other everything even if it's bad_

_We fight together, we die together, and we stick together no matter what._

Dana saw Sphere rolling right next to her.

"Hey girl." She put her hand on Sphere, looking at her now she heard the computer announce something.

"Computer Dana Free 204 music on." The music turned on with Windows Down by Big Time Rush. The league walked in to the music blaring out. Dana was definitely here. Barda knew that it was Dana, no one loved this song as much as Dana did. Barda walked to the gym where she was half of the time. The League found the Titans there.

"Whoa!" They saw her new uniform. She wore a belly jacket it was black, and she wore black jeans that looked kind of tight. Of course she wore her fingertip less black gloves and her choker on her neck. She also band on her biceps. They looked at her, she was on the bars doing gymnastics stuff. In The Leagues opinion her style of fight was Martial Arts, Boxing, Apokoliptian Fighting (Fury Fighting Style), and Street fighting. Dana, however, mixed dancing and gymnastics with her fighting styles. The music turned off, Dana drank her water bottle, all of it. She looked at the ground and smiled ear to ear.

"You know it's really rude to spy on people." She looked at them, they looked at her through the glass window, and Wally slammed the door open and screamed

"HOW DO YOU DO THAT?"

"I don't know a gut feeling?" he slapped his face and looked at Artemis who was laughing at him. The League walked in. Dana knew this they were gonna ask her questions, lecture her, or tell her off. Batman, Superman, Wonder Woman, and Barda walked in front of the Titans. Dana felt her heart skip a beat, she ran up to her mom and hugged her.

"Hey baby." Barda messed up Dana's hair like she used to. Dana missed her mom, just everything about her mom she missed. She missed her sarcasm, her voice, and the way she held Dana in her big arms. Dana felt her mom kiss her head.

"So why did you leave?" Green Arrow asked her after she was done reuniting with her mother.

"She won't say it." Dana cocked an eyebrow up at Kory

"Well before I left I went to the cave to get some clothes, then I zeta-beamed to Gotham were Catwoman found me. When she found me I didn't eat I lost my muscles, I was just skin and bones. She actually took care of me until I left when I was 16. I went to Metropolis and I cleaned up my acted and started working for Circe. And from then on I live in Suicide Slum." They all looked at her, 19 now and she did all that at age 14, 15, and 16. Barda grinned.

"Circe? You worked for Circe?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"I thought she wanted you dead, I mean come on she hates you and Diana."

"Actually she doesn't really hate Diana. Only a little, she does it to piss her off," Dana looked at her formed mentor "I only did it because on a helmet." They all looked at her, was she mental now?

"A Helmet?" Rocket looked at her, scratching her head also

"Yeah Destry's Helmet or something."

"Destry, is he dead." Everyone looked at Fate who was front and center.

"You know him?"

"He's the Lord of Destinies, and he controls the dimensions of every Earth." Fates voice echoed through the room.

"Well you're looking at the new host for the helmet!" Fate shook his head, she won't last long.

"How are you able to take off the helmet then?"

"Circe said Destry isn't like Fate, and she said that I'm the new host now." She looked at them Barda looked at her daughter shaking her head. "When I put on the helmet though, I sound like my mom or Diana." Diana and Barda exchanged looks. Great just what they needed.

"So do you know where Zatanna is?" Dana shook her head at M'Gann who looked upset now.

"So who are you?" She looked at Kory truth is Dana spied on every Titan she knew why Kory changed the subject the word Zatanna made her pissed.

"First Wonder Girl, Dana Free, New God." Kory was clueless. "Err. Never mind"

"You don't look like a Wonder Girl." Dana knew what she meant, (Translation: You look like a slut.)

"You don't look like hero material." Dana fired back smirking.

"What do you mean by that Dana?" Dick Moved in front of Kory

"Well if it isn't the pimp, you know who Zatanna is?"

"Who?" Dana punched him into the wall

"Zatanna the girl who you greeted when she came to the cave! The girl you love flirting with! Zatanna! The girl who surprised you on New Year's with a kiss!" Dick wiped the blood off the corner of his mouth. Dana threw him something and said read it.

"**We're a family, not friends, nor teammates. We tell each other everything even if it's bad. We fight together, we die together, and we stick together no matter what.**" He flipped it over and saw the picture of the team.

"Look who's next to you, who is it?"

"Za- Zee." He saw how happy she was, he smiled at the picture, then he looked at Kory. He _loved_ Kory, Zatanna left him. Dana walked away. "Where are you going?"

"Gotham"

She zeta-beamed out of the cave, leaving everyone silent

"Well, maybe you guys should go back." Black Canary saw them walking away, then Batman walked to the zeta-tube. She was about to ask him when he said

"Gotham"

"I thought I told you to call first Dana?" Batman took of his cowl.

"Sorry." She hugged him.

"You know, I actually missed you being around." He smiled at her, she always put him in a good mood.

"Well I came by to ask if you wanted to go to a show."

"What kind?"

"We will see when we get there, Mr. Wayne." He smiled at her. Once they got to the theater, she saw a poster. Her mouth dropped.

"Bruce. Look!" She hit him, he turned to see the poster _The Amazing Mistress of Magic Zatanna._

"Two tickets for the magic show." They got to their seats it was perfect, but Bruce got a message from Oliver. "Dana, I got to go." He showed her the text and Dana nodded. Zatanna appeared on to the stage, she went with the basics first like the rabbit trick, and then she made the rabbit turn into a tiger. The show was soon over. Dana sneaked her way past security, to find Zatanna's room, she found rather quick. Zee wasn't in there yet so Dana behind the door. Zatanna walked with some roses.

"That was a really good show Zee." She jumped and turned around to see Dana

"Dana! Oh my god! How are you?" she hugged her best friend, it's been a lifetime since they've seen each other.

"Good. You?"

"Great! So how is everyone?"

"Same old."

"What about Dick?"

"Well, he's well a dick, he's with some girl."

"Oh."

"No let me tell you this, do you know what he did right after you left."

"What?"

"Some chick named Kory had sex with him and now they are dating." Zatanna felt hurt, why would he do that.

"I should have known."

"Oh yeah? Maybe you and I should drop by when everyone is up at the watchtower and show them how sexy and beautiful you are!"

"Fine but you came here for something."

"Do you want to live with me at the cave?" Zee sighed and looked at her fellow friend

"Of course I will." They both walked out of the theater, Zatanna didn't bother saying she was leaving she didn't get paid anyways. Zatanna filled her in on some stuff, but Dana filled her in on everything. They found a zeta-tube and made it to the cave. Something was off.

"Dan, I'm getting a weird vibe around here."

"Me too." They heard a loud noise coming from the training room they walked in there and Zatanna scream she got electrocuted, Dana got hit with red kryptonite.

The League was in a meeting discussing what some of them did during the sixteen hours, when the Titans barged in there.

"Nightwing you know you're not supposed to be in here!" Batman yelled at him

"Batman I'm sorry, but the cave is under attack!" The league got up. Once they got to the cave something was definitely up.

"Well obviously someone's after Dana." Batman picked up some red kryptonite, he gave it to Barda.

"Someone else is here, I'm picking up two heart beats." They looked at Kara and Superboy, they point four directions.

"Wait I hear a boom tube opening down in the basement."

**I think I did a terrible job! WHYWHYWHYWHY! But anyways I really hate Starfire alright and to all those who ship Star and Nightwing you suck! CHALANT FOREVER! But anyways Some Chalant is coming in the next chapter and don't worry this IS a Chalant story! ****NOT AN ANTI-CHALANT STORY!**


	3. Let it RockTruth or Dare part 1

_"That was a really good show Zee."_

_"Dan, I'm getting a weird vibe around here."_

_"Nightwing you know you're not supposed to be in here!"_

_"Batman I'm sorry, but the cave is under attack!_

_"Someone else is here, I'm picking up two heart beats."_

_"Wait I hear a boom tube opening down in the basement."_

* * *

The league went the long to the basement while the Titans went the normal way. The League wanted to know who Dana was with. On the other hand the Titans wanted to kick some ass, they all got there at the same time and saw Klarion and Knockout.

"Come on Baby Magic, come out a play." Klarion's voice gave them all chills, Zatanna and Dana were hiding behind a wall. Klarion looked at his 'ally' Knockout.

"Dan what do we do now?" She looked at Dana who was looking around the room. A Cheshire grin spread across her face, Zee didn't like it when she did that.

"Like old times Zanny?"

"Like old times." Dana ran out first and tackled Knockout. Knockout threw her off, and slammed her in to the wall. Dana and Knockout were in the zone, Dana didn't pay attention to her surroundings.

"Eit S'Noiralk htuom." Zatanna actually got him, his mouth got tied up and he looked at her. The league's mouths gaped open and so did the Titan's no one had scene Zatanna since 2013, and boy, five years paid off really well. Zatanna was happy until Dana got knocked on to her.

"Sorry!"

"It's fine."

"Shit Free, you're putting up a terrible fight." Knockout smirked at the kid, she could kill her arch-enemy's daughter but she loved beating the shit out of Dana.

"Says the one who got her ass beat by my mom!" She laughed pointing at Knockout, she loved teasing Knockout especially about that one fight they had.

"Shut the hell up!"

"Or else what? You're going to _kill_ me?" She looked at Knockout who was about to explode by now.

"That's it!" Knockout ran after Dana, clenched her fist and held it high, but Knockout was stopped by Klarion.

"I've had enough, but maybe next time you'll get your shot." He looked at Zatanna and smiled while Knockout looked at Dana. They disappeared. Dana turned around and helped up Zatanna, dusting the dirt off of her costume.

"Well, I think that warmed us up."

"Is it always like this?"

"I wouldn't know I got back 10 hours ago."

"Zatanna!" They both turned and saw Rocket, Artemis, and M'Gann hug her.

"Hey!"

"It's so good to see you!"

"Are you two planning on staying?" they both exchanged looks. Both of them gave a Cheshire smile now.

"We will, but on one condition." Dick smiled and asked

"And what might that be?"

"The Team gets back together and lives here. In the cave."

"What there's-"

"Alright." Nightwing walked up to the two of them Roy went behind them and wrapped his arms around both of their shoulders. Nightwing took the words right out of Batman's mouth.

"Sweet! The Teams getting back together!" Wally hugged them all.

"But what will happen to the Titans." Kory asked she was getting jealous now.

"You guys can still be the Titans." They all looked happy except for Kory.

"Another thing Red Tornado and Black Canary will be here."

"Let me guess Batman, Red Tornado will be our Den Mother, Black Canary will train us, and you'll be giving us our missions." Dana looked at the Dark Knight. He actually smiled and nodded at her.

"If I was the rest of you though, I was be getting my stuff, and be moving back here." Batgirl pointed to the rest of the Team members who went to the zeta-tubes. Dana and Zatanna's stuff were still here though, they never moved out really. They did leave without doing anything to their rooms. Dana walked into hers and saw her Wonder Girl outfit on the end of her bed still.  
"I told them not to do anything to your room." Diana was leaning against the door frame looking at her old protégé.

"I'm sorry."

"It happens Dana, you left. People leave but you leaving the Team was like losing a family member." Diana was a bit upset that she left, but Dana needed to find who she was and were she belonged.

"I'm just glad to be back home." She hugged Diana for several minutes they didn't let go of each other.

"Maybe we should go see how everyone else is doing." They walked out to see the Titans either eating, talking to one another, or this shocked Dana the T.V actually was on a channel.

* * *

"Hey." Zatanna turned around to see Dick at her door. It was silent for a couple of minutes.

"I'm sorry I left." She looked at her hands, then back at Dick. He looked really upset.

"No. I should be saying sorry. I drove you to leaving." He walked in and shut the door hoping Kory wouldn't be spying on them.

"So, that was Kory huh?"

"Yeah."

"She looks beautiful."

"Not as beautiful as you Zee."

"You haven't changed on bit."

"You know I'm glad you're here."

"Dick, you can be as chalant as you like."

"Ha. I like the hat."

"Thanks, it's actually my dad's hat."

"Oh. So are you?"

"Yeah." It got quiet again, Kory was listening on their conversation. Steam was coming out of her ears.

"So do you need some help?" Kory walked away punching a wall, she walked out to the living room to see Gar and Bart on the WII. Zatanna and Nightwing came walking out. They both walked to where the Team was talking.

* * *

"Did you know your girl is pissed off."

"No, I really don't care right now." Wally came running with food in his mouth. Dana looked at him, and mouthed 'Really'. Soon they left leaving the Team watching movies and catching up. The next movie they decided to watch was 'Superman/Batman Apocalypse' Dana looked at Wally and tackled him. She'd seen this movie many times. She tackled him because it had her mother in the movie.

"I bet you anything, Superman is looking through that towel."

"Wally! Shut it!" Rocket threw some popcorn at him. Artemis paused the movie, looking at Wally and punched him.

"Wally we all know that the only person how gets to see what is under that towel is, Scott."

"That's it!" Artemis ran quicker than Wally. Dana ran after her cussing and dropping the F bomb. They finally stopped and M'Gann turned off the T.V

"I think we should play a game."

"I call Truth or Dare!" They nodded even though some might not be dating certain people.

"Ok I'll go first. Dick, truth or dare." They all knew who Dick was he told them all one night on a mission.

"Truth."

"Who was the first person to know you're really name."

"Wally."

"I'll go next. Dana truth or dare."

"Dare!"

"I dare you to make out with Conner." Dana and Conner looked at each. They shrugged it off and pressed their lips against each other. They stopped after about a minute.

"Me! ME! Next!"

"Alright, M'Gann. Go."

"Dick. Truth or Dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to make out for Zatanna for 3 minutes." They both looked at each other.

"Can we do it somewhere else."

"Go ahead. The closet is down the hall. Oh by the way, Conner will be watching you."

"What? NO!"

"Kaldur, I'll just put my lasso around them."

* * *

**Don't worry this chapter is a two part ok! Sorry for the short chapter I'm have writers block again!**


	4. Metropolis, Lust, Love, and Jealously

_"Is it always like this?"_

_"I wouldn't know I got back 10 hours ago."_

_"Zatanna!" _

_"Are you two planning on staying?"_

_"We will, but on one condition."_

_"The Team gets back together and lives here. In the cave."_

_"Sweet! The Teams getting back together!"_

_"I think we should play a game."_

_"I call Truth or Dare!"_

_"Dick. Truth or Dare?"_

_"Dare."_

_"I dare you to make out for Zatanna for 3 minutes."_

* * *

**(This Chapter contains lemons) if you ****ARE UNDER 18 AND DO NOT FEEL COMFERTABLE OR ARE IMMATURE DO NOT CONTINUE READING THIS STORY!**** If you are over 18 and feel comfortable and are mature you may continue reading this story! READ AT YOUR OWN RISK!**

* * *

Dick and Zatanna got up and walked down the hall to the closet. He opened the door for Zatanna, he scrambled for the light switch. When he turned it on, Zatanna lunged toward him. She pressed her lips up against his. Dick wrapped his arms around her waist, opening his mouth letting Zatanna's tongue explore his mouth. Dick's tongue traveled down to her neck, and Zee let out a long moan. They broke apart Zatanna's face turned red. They both walked out of the closet, and sat down when they got out to the living room.

"Well I take it you made out?"

"Yeah..."

"I will go next! Raquel Truth or Dare?"

"Mm. Dare!"

"I dare you to make out with Wally for 1 minute! Now GO!" Kaldur and Artemis got mad at Dana, they both saw Wally and Raquel stand up and go. Both of their heads were down.

"Really?"

"What it's truth or dare for fucks sake! At least we're not playing sex in the city!" They made up a game called sex in the city, they were all stupid teenagers at the time. Raquel and Wally came back, both were bright red.

"I'm done playing this!"

"Ok what should we play now?"

"What about hide n seek?"

"But Conner cheats!"

"I won't cheat I promise!"

"Fine! I'll go first." They all ran away from Artemis, she counted to 30. She started walking down the hall, looking in the closet, no one. She looked in the training room. She went to the gym.

" see you Kaldur!" They all loved saying 123 I see you. Kaldur helped her find everybody else. The looked up in the rafters and found Raquel. She waited in the living room with Kal. M'Gann, Dick, and Dana were always hard to find, that being M'Gann can turn invisible, Dick well come on he's good at being stealthy, but Dana, she was the master at hiding. Conner was hiding in the closet. He made a noise, Artemis opened it and found Conner hiding behind the desk. Wally, Zatanna, M'Gann, Dick, and Dana were left to find now. Wally being an idiot was eating, Artemis heard the bag of chips moving and found him behind a door. This time M'Gann was being fair and didn't go all invisible, she hid in the gym lockers; Artemis looked in every single one and finally found M'Gann. Dick and Zatanna hid together in one of the storage rooms. It was so crammed in their Dick was behind Zee, at an angle it looks like their having sex from behind.

"Well this is awkward."

"Yea-Yeah." Dick's breathe crashed up against her neck sending chills all over her body, she bit her lip trying so hard not to move. They both heard footsteps coming toward them, they came up with a plan to scare Artemis when she opened the door. The door opened, their faces dropped and standing there was none other than Kory.

"Am I interrupting something?"

"No." Zatanna got out of the storage room and walked away.

"What the hell Dick!"

"It wasn't what it looked like Kory."

"Oh really cause to me it looked like you were getting too frisky with your ex!"

"Look Kory we were just playing Hide n Seek." Kory walked away Dick followed behind, when they got to the living room he saw Batman.

* * *

"Good you're here. You guys are going on a mission." They walked out to the briefing room. They found out Kory would be joining them today. Batman told them that Wonder Woman, Hawkwoman, Hawkman, and Superman would be joining too. "Two days ago, Deathstroke, Circe, Joker, and Black Adam attacked Metropolis. I need you guys to go find out what they did."

"Wait! You mean you can't find anything?"

"The entire League found out was that there was Boom tube activity and there was green and red kryptonite residue." Batman looked at Dana and Superboy, they looked at each other.

"Aqualad and Kory will be in charge." Batman Zeta-beamed out of the team. Great Kory as a leader just what everyone needs. They all went to the Bio-ship.

"M'Gann this is Black Canary, are you on your way to Metropolis?"

"Yes."

"Be careful alright, Wonder Woman says she's getting a bad this."

"We will Canary." Dana heard how shaky her voice was so definitely was going to go down there. They reached Metropolis and landed the Bio-ship. M'Gann linked them all up, just in case someone would interfere their communicators.

"_So what do we do know?"_

"_Superboy, Nightwing, Wally, and I will go in the swearers and check down there."_

"_Let's get going." _The boys hopped down the swearer well, the girls looked at each other.

"We could go look around to see if we find anything." Artemis, Zatanna, and M'Gann took the Bio-ship, while Rocket, Kory, and Dana flew. They didn't find anything yet, Dana flew off without Kory knowing at all, but Rocket saw her fly away.

"_You girls find anything?"_

"_Not yet."_

"_Alright meet back were we all started."_

"Batman I thought you said they'd be here?" Superman was getting impatient after 5 minutes of waiting. He heard something from down under.

"Kal what's that noise?"

"I have no idea." From the swearer well Kaldur, Wally, Nightwing, and Superboy came out.

"Uh-oh. Hey guys!"

"What were you boys doing?" Diana placed her hands on her hips looking at the four boys in front of her and Hawkwoman. Superman and Hawkman looked up to see the Bio-ship opening up. Artemis walked out stretching her arms out, followed by Zatanna and M'Gann. Kory and Rocket flew down, but no Dana.

"Where's Dana?"

"What? She was with Rocket and me."

"Well she's not there." Hawkwoman spoke sarcastically to the girl.

"M'Gann link them up." M'Gann linked everyone up, the four leaguers touch their heads, they've never linked up before.

"_Well we need to find Dana."_

"_Why?"_

"_Because Kory she's the strongest on the team and she knows her ways around well everywhere."_

"_Well excuse me if I didn't know about that."_

"_Dana can't be that hard to find." _They heard the four leaguers laugh.

"_What's so funny?"_

"_Dana's good at trying to stay hidden."_

"_Great just what-"_

"Aren't you guys supposed to be working?" They all looked up to see Batman and Barda looking down at them.

"Well we're trying to figure out where Dana ran off to."

"Well that's easy, just look for the most destroyed stuff." Superman looked at Barda and rubbed his forehead, he did not like how Barda let Dana go all destructive mode every time she fought. He just figured that's how New Gods fought, apparently only Dana and Barda loved to fight that way.

"Barda I got boom-tube activity coming from. Where Circe and Black Adam fought."

"Great."

"Barda go back to the watchtower to see if anything is on the news or if any hero is there." Batman was lucky Barda didn't pound him to the ground, but she just nodded and used those discs to fly off.

* * *

"Superman, Hawkwoman, Hawkman, and Wonder Woman you guys go check out what's going on. The rest of you find Dana." The four leaguers flew off. So much for fighting with the leaguers, the truth was the team wanted to know what the hawks were like, but will probably never get the chance to. The team got in the Bio-ship. Dick sat behind Zatanna, making her laugh about something, while Kory was on the other side fuming out steam. She had enough with that bitch of a magician. They flew all over Metropolis even to Suicide Slum, and no Dana. Zatanna offered them to go see what was going on with the boom-tube activity, but Batman contacted them to go back to the cave. Back then their missions were so fun, but now it seemed like being in jail with a lot of strict rules. They dropped Kory off at Titans Tower and went back to the cave. It was 11:54 almost midnight, the team did more searches after they dropped off Kory. They went to Star City, Gotham, Metropolis again, and then around Metropolis again. Wally and Artemis went to bed once they got in the cave, so did Kaldur and Raquel. Conner was going to go to the gym and workout. Dick went to his room, so did Zatanna. Dick removed his gear, and put on his sweat pants and left his shirt off. Zatanna put on her bagged PJ and a really lose tank top. She walked out to go to the bathroom and wash up. She opened the door and ran into a shirtless Dick Grayson.

"Oops! Sorry Zee I didn't see you open the door." He helped her up off the floor.

"It's fine." He moved out of her way, he was about to shut the door when he said

"It's good to have you back Zee."

"Yeah it's good to be back."

"Night." Zee smiled at him. Her heart was pounding, it was so long since she's seen him half naked. She smirked at herself in the mirror, and started washing her face. Zatanna walked out and got to her room, she saw Dick's light on still, it was 12:10. Why was he still up? Wait, why did she even think of that he was Batman's protégé. She knocked on his door, and heard him say come in.

"Hey."

"Couldn't sleep?"

"No, I'm worried about Dana."

"Aren't we all?"

"Superboy seems really happy that she back." Dick pulled up a chair for her. He grabbed a water bottle for her. She never knew he had a mini refrigerator in his room, then again he did stay in his room a lot.

"Well yeah, he does like her."

"I know that Dick, everyone does."

"No Zee. I mean he_ likes_ her." Zatanna's mouth dropped, everyone knew Conner and Dana had that 'Big Brother Little Sister' relationship but no one knew Conner loved her, well besides Dick and Zee now.

"Well I can see that happening, they both can't age and both are strong." Zee moved on to Dick's bed he was on his computer. "What are you doing?"

"Tumbling."

"Ha! I haven't been on Tumblr in years." She got up and stood right next to Dick, she put one hand on his chair and the other on his desk. She saw his background it was her and Dick at the beach. "You-You still have that picture?"

"Zee, I never gave up loving you. I know I did but I didn't you know." Zee saw him get up, boy he got taller, she looked down at the ground curling her toes.

"You know when we kissed in the closet. The truth was I wish it lasted longer."

"Same, and when we were hiding from Artemis. I really like it. Not in that way though!"

"Dick I know what you meant." The room felt like it got hotter, Zatanna missed Dick and Dick missed Zee. They stood there until Dick's phone went off. "It's Kory." She saw Dick hit 'Ignore' he knew he was going to get it in the morning from her.

"Zee, are you upset?"

"No and yes. I am because you had sex with Kory the day after I left. And no because I don't deserve you. I left you without saying goodbye and I-Mff!" Dick pressed his lips up against hers. She gave in to him, she wrapped her arms around his neck moving her tongue in his mouth. She moaned in his mouth wanting more. This time she didn't want to stop, she notice he didn't stop or struggle to move he was enjoying it. They stopped making out the catch their breathes, she wrapped her legs around her waist. Dick moved his arms around her, she never noticed how muscly he was until now. He shoved his papers off of his desk, placing her on his desk. She tilted her head back exposing her neck. Dick placed his mouth on her neck, franticly searching for her sweet spot. He knew he found it when Zee let out a hot long moan, he began sucking on her neck letting his tongue move around her sweet spot. He lifted his head, he kissed her again, and Dick felt her hands go on his chest. He picked her up and placed her and the end of his bed. She placed her hands on his chest, letting her fingers outline each pack. She was surprised he had a six pack going on. She moved her hands on his broad shoulders, she felt his hands going up her shirt, letting a moan escape her lips. Dick took off her shirt, he place his mouth over one breast sucking on it. Zatanna's chest was quiet big, she and Dana always did have bigger chest size than any team member. Zatanna moaned louder than before, Dick moved his mouth up to her lips, he felt Zatanna tugging on his pants. He stopped kissing her and tugged off his sweats, Zee giggle noticing the bulge in his tight boxers, Dick pulled off Zatanna's pants revealing a black lacey and sexy thong.

"Are you trying to kill me Zee?"

"Maybe." Zee switched positions, she was on top now. She started licking his neck, her tongue trailed further and further down. She was down but his hard member. "I think I'll let you surprise me." Dick grabbed her hips and switched them back. He got on his knees and removed her thongs with his mouth, he heard her giggle. He noticed how wet she was, and boy she was wet. He moved his tongue in her core. He moved his tongue deeper inside of her, she grabbed a handful of his soft jet black hair. Arching her back she gripped on the sheets under her, Dick moved his tongue out of her. She gave him a sexy smirk. He pulled of his boxers, he grabbed her legs and moved her ass closer to the edge of the bed.

"Ready Zee?" she gave him a moan, he took that as a yes. He moved his hard member in her core slowly, she moaned long and loud he was big. He trusted into her, moving back and forth.

"Dick….Faster….." He picked up his pace and went faster when she moaned more and more. She clawed at his back, his muscles ripped up against her legs. Dick was getting really hot, he started breathing really hard. Zatanna's core was getting hot, moaning at the back of her throat she knew she was close. Dick moved his arms above her head, she wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs wrapped around his waist. Dick started pounding her harder and harder, each thrust he got deeper and deeper.

"Mmmmm….. Dick…..I think I'm…..Ohhhhhh…." She started panting she couldn't even speak. Her lust and desire for Dick felt so good, she always got turned on when she saw him, even more now. Dick was getting close too. He growled in her neck, her fingers ran threw his hair.

"Ohhhh… Dick! I'm…..Going to…..Ahhh!" She bit on his shoulder really hard.

"Zee!"

"Ohhh! Richard!" Dick released himself inside of her, but what caught his attention was the fact she said Richard. Kory knew his name was Richard but always said Dick. He grabbed her and moved up to the bed more. She got under the covers and joined her when he turned off his light. "Mmm… That felt good." She felt Dick grab her and hold her in his muscly arms.

"You think. Man that was amazing."

"I bet Kory does better." She got out of his hold, turning her back to him. Dick wrapped one arm around her waist and pulled her back

"No. You're better than her Zee. She doesn't say Richard like you did." She turned around and nuzzled her head on his chest. "Zee I love you."

"You too. Richard."

* * *

**Ok sorry! I probably sucked at this chapter! Why because I started it at 9:00 and I'm fucking TIRED! Don't worry Chalant will be more with Jealous Kory! And More Lemons and Gory fights! Read and Review please and Thank you!**


	5. Safe & Sound, Don't leave

_"Good you're here. You guys are going on a mission." "Two days ago, Deathstroke, Circe, Joker, and Black Adam attacked Metropolis. I need you guys to go find out what they did."_

_"Wait! You mean you can't find anything?"_

_"The entire League found out was that there was Boom tube activity and there was green and red kryptonite residue." _

_"You think. Man that was amazing."_

_"I bet Kory does better." _

_"No. You're better than her Zee. She doesn't say Richard like you did." "Zee I love you."_

_"You too. Richard."_

* * *

"Dick! Wake up!" Batgirl was pounding at the door, Dick groaned. He put on his pants and opened the door.

"What's wrong Babs?"

"Batman wants us up at the Watchtower."

"Why?"

"I don't know he said it's important though." Dick looked back to see Zee still sleeping. Babs looked too, she was embarrassed now. Zee woke up wearing his football jersey. "Oh! Sorry I didn't mean to wake you up Zee."

"No problem Babs." Babs always like Zatanna even though they barely knew each other they had one thing in common Kory was a slut and a bitch. They actually had a lot in common but everyone hated Kory.

"Just wait 5 minutes and we'll be out." Babs nodded and waited out in the living room. She couldn't help but smile. Seeing Dick happy again, she liked Dick but she knew Zatanna was the one. Barbara never like Kory. They walked out all in uniform.

"Shall we?" Babs nodded walking to the zeta-tube. When they got up to the Watchtower, Zatanna and Dick followed Babs to the meeting room. They found the league there with some of the Titans. Most of them didn't bother looking up or didn't notice them at all until Kory came running into Dick's arms. None of them knew what was going on.

* * *

"Kory what's wrong?"

"We found Dana. She and Barda are in the infirmary. " Dick looked at his old mentor, they found Dana but her and Barda in the infirmary?

"What happened to them?"

"When I got their Black Canary, Hawkwoman, and Wonder Woman were on the scene. They found Barda injured and Dana was in critical conditions. " Batman saw Scott walk in, he looked really tired. "Is Barda alright?"

"As soon as I finished wrapping her, she darted out of the room."

"Do you know where Canary, Hawkwoman, and Wonder Woman are?"

"Last I heard they were with Static in Dana's room trying to revive her or something." Batman's heart dropped. When they found Dana her whole body was all cut up, her throat had wounds that were opened. Not to mention her stomach got slit open, only a little.

* * *

"Come on!" Static shocked her once. Dinah Walked out she couldn't handle it neither could Barda or Diana. Hawkwoman took off her helmet. She put her head on Dana's chest she didn't feel or heard anything.

"Static try again." He did it more than two times, nothing. Hawkwoman found a syringe filled with black kryptonite.

"What's that?"

"Black Kryptonite." She stabbed it into Dana's neck. It went all in there, Static tried one more time. No pulse. "She's dead." Hawkwoman tilted her head down, putting her hand on Dana face. Stroking her cheek.

"Should I?"

"Yeah." Static left the room, Shayera felt her eyes stinging. Letting her tears hit the floor, she placed her head on Dana's chest. _Why Dana? Why can't you just live? _Hawkwoman walked out of the room and flew to the war room. Static walked in the meeting room, he was also crying he looked up to Dana. She even saved him once.

* * *

"There's no pulse, she's dead." Everyone's heart dropped to the floor. Hawkman got up and flew away. When Shayera trained Dana, he was quite fond of her she was like Shayera. Dana had hell wings that Hades gave her. Dana hated that Hades liked her, well as a 'daughter'. Hades used Dana as a puppet instead. He found Shayera in the war room.

"She's dead." Her eyes were blood shot, she had been crying for hours it seemed like. Katar hugged her tight.

"It's ok, you did everything you could Shay." He saw her looking at Dana's heart monitor. It was still a flat line.

"I gave her it, but she didn't wake up."

"Shay you did e-" He stop and so did Shayera her face light up.

* * *

"Hey." Conner moved a strand of hair, her eyes were so beautiful he never believed someone with such gorgeous eyes could have a personality like Dana's. He once said that to her and got punch in the face from her.

"How-how long was I out?"

"I don't know." Conner held her hand tight, according to Diana she had a massive amount of red kryptonite injected into her, and they both heard the door open. Dana moved her head and Conner turned around to see Hawkwoman standing there.

"Hey..."

"I hope you realize that the league is in mourning."

"Sorry Shay, it's not my fault you guys always think I'm dead."

"Ok, I'll just go tell them." Shayera left, Conner got up but Dana wouldn't release his hand

"Stay?" Conner smiled and sat back down.

* * *

Shayera heard yelling it was Diana.

"Barda! How could you even say that! She's your daughter!"

"I just said that she was bluffing, she knows how to fake her own death! Just look what Jason did!"

"Ok, ok, enough girls-"

"What do you mean by Jason?"

"Hey!" they all looked at Shayera

"What?"

"Dana's awake." Barda smirked at Diana who was completely shocked and still mad at Barda.

"Told you."

"Well how is she?"

"Well, she's talking to Conner." Dinah winked at Diana and Clark who rolled their eyes.

"I was." They all turned around to see Dana bandaged up and Conner was right next to her.

"You just know when to give up do you?" Dana smiled at Artemis.

"Nope! Never."

* * *

**Ok sorry I know short chapter. AND IT HAS BEEN A LONG TIME since I've updated last. And Next Chapter Kory is going to EXPLODE when she finds out about Dick and Smexy Zee! Say it backwards! Sorry total fangirl moment! And I'm having a tough time right now, I want you guys to vote if I should have Conner and Dana have sex in the cave, or her house and in the shower or what! Oh and one more thing should I have a Chapter with Dana and Conner with Circe and about her history with Black Adam!**


End file.
